Dove Galaxies
by OpalescentDragoonSpirit
Summary: Follows Wink on her journey to find Lloyd, her personal growth as she comes of age and the love that blossoms between them thereafter. Very romantic and dramatic in some parts, contemplative, shamelessly Lloyd/Wink centered(pretty much focuses on the two of them throughout the whole story), but not too fluffy, characters are pretty canon.


Hey readers! I know this first chapter is short. I will be posting longer chapters in the future as frequently as I can. Basically this story will revolve around Wink's coming of age and maturity, as well as her love for Lloyd. I love LOD and all of the characters are dear to me, but I will tell you right now that this is very selfishly Lloyd/Wink centered. Also, I don't want it to be too fluffy, but there will be a lot of passion and romance evident in later chapters.

****NOTE****

Here is the DeviantArt gallery for the Lloyd/Wink fanfiction.

**opalescentdragoon. deviantart. com**

* * *

1.

If it were true that those little, blinking things could heal soldiers in battle, then could they heal her heart, being that she now saw herself a soldier of love? More like motes of light than anything, the young woman tried with all her might to will the insects to hear her. It was rumoured that if you had a burning question they would give you an answer, if only you paid close attention.

_Please...please oh please, if he is still...on this earth...just give me a sign._

Feeling a bit foolish, she glanced around to make sure no one was watching. Good, she thought, she had her favorite enclave all to herself. The castle was not far off, still in her line of sight. Though tempted, she did not feel comfortable wandering far from the grounds.

"Is he still...alive?"

Nothing. They danced playfully in midair. She looked to the silvery-yellow moon in hope, out of habit. It was full and bright and seemed very near.

"I send you all my love, anyway...you're all creatures of God." she whispered, leaning toward the fireflies that danced above the sandstone. Though it was hard for the young woman to believe, they seemed to dip in unison as if acknowledging her kind words.

"_I've been taught all creatures are attuned to the Divine Hymn, the sound of creation that vibrates in all things and gives this world form...if you can hear me at all, if we really do sing the same song, then tell me if he is still alive_."

She closed her eyes. Still nothing. Serves me right, she thought, for believing in fairy tales.

"Whoah!"

Something tiny and hard bopped her straight, elegant nose. A firefly hovered and spiraled near her forehead, it's soft ember light reflecting off of her woody irises.

"So, he is then? He still-"

The other fireflies began to circle her, some gently brushing past her windblown cheek and tendrils of creamy yellow hair.

"_And will he be coming back_?"

There was little response.

"_Does he remember me_-"

"Wink! What are you doing outside at this time of night?"

Striding good naturedly toward the grassy enclave, the moon cast her older sister in a rare, ethereal light. Tawny skin was now silvery and her fine features all the more poignant, strong and clean. Wink always admired her handsomeness, silently wishing that she could appear more in her likeness.

"Knew I'd find you here," she said, clapping a hand on her younger sister's delicate shoulder.

Wink looked ahead, said nothing, barely breathed. Miranda sat down on her heels in boyish fashion. Rubbing a blade of grass between her fingers contemplatively, she nodded to herself.

"I know what it is. I know why you come out here all by yourself."

Miranda bit her lip.

"I know that you still wonder about him."

Visibly startled, Wink focused with obvious effort on the fireflies.

"Who? Who do you mean?" asked the younger sister, voice fey and weary as if only half of her being was present.

"Oh c'mon. You know who I mean. Don't play dumb with me, girl."

Wink could not bring herself to look her sister in the eye. She just couldn't do it, couldn't stomach the frank honesty in them. Wrapping slender arms around her nubile body, she felt foolish to have not had the sense to put on thicker outer clothing. The temperature dropped sharply at night, with Mille Seseau being cold enough as it was.

Miranda waved a finger playfully at the glowing insects.

"Cute lil' things, aren't they? And a godsend to those in need."

Wink sighed plaintively.

"Yes, they are."

Silence occupied the space between them for several minutes. The stars were milky and unclear in their inky, velvet cradle.

"You know, sis...that man was more of a example than anything."

"What do you mean?"

Miranda scratched her chin, unsure of how to word her point of view. Wink was sensitive, she knew that much by now, and not one to be too blunt with if it could be helped.

"He was an example of what you shouldn't be, of the sort of person you'd want to steer clear of. You have to be glad for what good you got out of knowing him, then move on. He just wasn't the sort of person you should be associating with. And besides...he's probably not coming back-"

"Don't say that."

"Wink...we saw him. We saw him die. OK? I said it for you again. I can say it as many times as you need me to."

"No!"

Wink stood up defiantly, stubbing her toes on overturned rock, not caring. With some guilt, she noted the pained expression Miranda wore. It was a rare show of empathy from an otherwise gruff personality.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to hurt you. But you're my sister, and I can't bear to see you wasting away like this. I mean, you barely knew him! And what you knew of him wasn't very good. He lied to you, he manipulated you."

"He admitted that to me!" Wink countered, melodic voice strained and reedy.

"That's fine and dandy, sis. But he's not coming back."

Tears streamed down the younger woman's wide open, delicate face.

"You refer to him as if he were a villain. He helped you, all of you, save our world. He was_ part of that_!"

"None of us would dare deny it, Wink! But it's moot. Don't you think that he would come see you by now, if you meant anything to him?"

Miranda made a show of hands. Her eyebrows knitted together gravely, curling mass of blonde hair shuffling across her shoulders as she shook her head with dismay.

"You can't just wait around like this! I watch you, sis. It's been four months and nearly every day since I've been back you mope, you go off by yourself for hours at time...you-you don't hardly speak some days!"

"But I've always kind of been like that, Miranda! Just let me be!"

Miranda looked perturbed.

"Anyway, Wink, you need to come inside. It's getting colder and I see that yet again you don't think to dress for the night!"

"I'll come back in a few minutes...just let me collect myself."

"Yeah, you make sure to do that. Collect yourself. All of yourself."

Wink ignored her sister's cynical remark. She settled her self back down, rubbing her hands together briskly.

"Does he remember me? Does he care...?_ Yes? I knew it..._"

She could hear her sister calling not far off.

"Does he need help?"

The fireflies dipped in unison. Her skin turned to gooseflesh.

"Then I must begin making plans. I must plan carefully, since I will most likely be alone."


End file.
